iReturn to Webicon
by PrincessChiz
Summary: The iCarly gang are asked to do another panel at Webicon as a reunion for the fans. What will this mean for Sam and Freddie?/ Set during Sam & Cat, after TheKillerTunaJump. / SEDDIE!


Cat Valentine slouched down on the couch and punched the numbers into her mobile phone and waited for it to dial. Thankfully, the person picked up on the final ring, and Cat breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hello?" The person asked, confusion in their voice at the unrecognised number.

"Hi, is that Carly Shay?" Cat asked, knowing full well it was as this was the number she had stolen from Sam's phone.

"Carly speaking."

"It's Cat. I'm Sam's roommate."

"Yes, I've heard all about you." Carly said. "So… is everything okay? How's Sam? She hasn't contacted me in a few weeks and I was getting a bit worried. I've been trying to ring her as there's something I want to talk to her about."

"She's not doing well at all. I don't know why, she won't tell me. She hasn't got out of bed in like two weeks, she's crying but then getting angry when I ask her why, but she's hardly sleeping which is so not like her."

"Oh my god." Carly said, taking a deep breath in worry. "Did anything happen which might have triggered it?"

"Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I'll see if I can talk to Freddie." Carly said. "Usually, when she goes into a meltdown it's got something to do with him."

"Will you say 'hi' to him from me?"

"Er… sure… I didn't realise you knew him."

"Oh, yeah. He came to visit a few weeks ago."

"He did?" Carly asked. "Was it around the time Sam went into meltdown?"  
"Yeah, she changed the day after he left, actually, come to think of it." Cat laughed. "What a coincidence. Anyway…"  
"It's not a coincidence, Cat." Carly said, her voice becoming louder. "Sam's gone into hiding because of her feelings for Freddie again!"

"Sam doesn't have feelings for Freddie." Cat shook her head. "You're bonkers, girl."

"I am not bonkers. Did anything happen between them?"  
"Nope. They just fought and stuff."

Carly thought for a moment. "I'll have to speak to Freddie. I'm more likely to get it out of him then Sam. I need to speak to him about the thing anyway. Hopefully, if we can get back together as a trio then-"  
"I'm telling you, it's nothing to do with Freddie." Cat stressed. "But I may have an idea. It could be something to do with the neighbours goldfish passing away last week."  
"Cat-"

"Look, I have to go. Sam's listening to that depressing song again, I need to tell her to turn it down before the landlord complains."

"What song is it?" Carly asked. Cat moved the phone closer to the bedroom. "Just as I suspected. This is worse than I thought." Carly rolled her eyes. "I'll be in touch, Cat. In the meantime, just comfort Sam the best you can, and I'll be down to visit in a few days. Keep it a secret though, big surprises often cheer Sam up."

Cat sighed, still not convinced that Freddie was the problem. She took the chicken wings out of the oven, which were now slightly burnt (It's easy to forget about meat in the oven when you have bigger problems), and took them to Sam, smiling when she actually came out from under the covers this time.

Carly Shay sat down at the table and dialled the number. She was ringing someone else before she spoke to Sam and Freddie, someone who may be able to give her the bigger picture. She realised how much this would be costing her, to be calling America from Italy, but for the welfare of her two best friends it was worth it. "Hey, Marissa." Carly said.

"Carly Shay." Mrs Benson replied. "You're not after my son are you? Because I don't think it's a good idea if-"

"I don't want Freddie." Carly said.

"Good, because he can do so much better than you."

Carly rolled her eyes, used to the verbal abuse from her not-so-biggest fan Marissa. "Look, I just want to know _about_ Freddie. How is he doing? Is he okay?"

"Well, now you come to mention it, his blood pressure has been low recently. It could have something to do with all the time he's spending on that bloomin' fire escape and all the fat cakes he's eating - however much I try to stop him, that boy is just set in his ways at the moment."

"So Freddie's acting odd, too? Look, Mrs B, do you know what happened when Freddie went to go visit Sam? Did he tell you what happened when he was there?"

"No, he was very secretive actually. I'm assuming something bad happened, since he was so happy when I mentioned her name before."

"Just as I suspected. Look, don't mention this to Freddie, but Sam is really out of character at the moment as well. Something is defiantly bugging them, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I'm visiting Sam in a few days. If you manage to get anything out of Freddie, would you please give me a call? In the meantime, just make sure he doesn't get too down. I promise, Marissa, it will all be as it should be soon enough."

"Okay."

"Also, there's a Webicon thing that we've been invited to as a trio as a reunion kind of thing for the fans. It's in a few weeks time. They only contacted me so I've still got to talk to Freddie and Sam about it, but would you be okay with Freddie going? It'll really cheer him up us being all together again."

"Is that Nora still in prison?"  
"Yeah, for a while. We'll keep him safe, Mrs Benson, I promise."

"Well, if you think it'll sort him out then I suppose I'll let him go. Only for a short time, though."

"Sure. We'll be right there and back. Thanks, Marissa."

Sam Puckett groaned as she turned over in bed and continued to look through the recent posts of her friends on splash face. She focused on a certain friends page, looking for any sign that he may also have been affected by their recent catch-up. There was hardly anything though - which was unusual for him - only one post that his mum had tagged him in about cleanliness and one stating he was meeting up with Gibby a few days previous. Sam turned off her phone and turned over in bed again, sighing and closing her eyes, attempting to get some rest.

Carly followed the directions on her phone to get to the apartment. She was nervous to meet Cat - after all she was the girl who had replaced her as Sam's best friend - but knew she needed to do this for the sake of Sam. The last time Sam went into a 'feelings coma' - as Carly called it - was when Freddie had asked Carly if it was too late for her to love him. That time, it was difficult to get her out of the coma, but not as hard as the time before that, which was when they broke up. She quickly arrived at the apartment and gave a few short knocks. Cat answered, and gave her a quick hug before letting her in.

"Hey Carly."  
"Hey, Cat. How's it going?"

"Okay. I really hope you can get Sam out of bed, I'm really struggling without her. I got stuck in the oven this morning, and I had no-one to help me out! I had to wait for the mailman!"

"That's… terrible." Carly said. "Can you show me to Sam? I'm going to make her freshen up before I get her talking, as usually she'll stink."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about a friend." Cat scolded.

"It's the truth." Carly giggled. "Right, you wait out here. I might be quite a while, but I'll keep you updated."

"Kay kay." Cat grinned. Carly walked into the room, instantly walking over to the bed with the giant lump in. Carly tapped the lump.

"Go away Cat! I said I'm not helping you with your rash!" Sam groaned, pulling her headphones off.

"It's not Cat." Carly said, throwing the covers off her.

"Carly!" Sam said, sitting up and looking confused. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why-"

"Look, I'll explain all of that later. First, you need a shower. You stink, woman. Then we're brushing your teeth and getting all these knots out of your hair." Carly commanded, looking at the dire state of her best friend. Sam just groaned and pulled the covers back over her head. "Look, before I can figure out why you're in a Freddie coma, we need to freshen you up. If I can't get through to you, you know I'll be getting him down here by the end of the day."

"There's no need to get Freddie involved." Sam said, finally getting out of bed. "Look, this has nothing to do with him. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, you know?"

"Do you really think I'd have come all the way from Italy to see you if I wasn't sure you needed me? Look, I've come because, as Cat described, you are in a Freddie coma, and you need to get out of it! It's no good for you! Now, shower. Then we talk."

"But-"

"Shower."

"Can't we at least talk about-" Sam stopped when she saw the look on Carly's face. "Fine."

Sam was about to walk into the bathroom when Carly stopped her. "Wait… can I just…" She said.

"Of course." Sam grinned, running back over to her and pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you, Shay."  
"I've missed you too." The two held on for longer. "Come on, let's sort you out then we can talk. You stink."

Marissa finished off the meal and then called her son through, sitting down at the table. He came through, looking slightly happier than he had done in the morning. The two of them made small talk until there was a moment of silence, when Mrs Benson finally asked what she'd been meaning to. "Hey… How's Sam?"

Freddie studied his mothers face, a look of concern painted across it with a new-found softness in her eyes. "Erm… she's fine… I guess."  
"I mean… how are you and Sam?"

"We're fine." Freddie responded. "This is really good tofu, mum."

Mrs Benson knew her son was avoiding the question, and that him and his friend really weren't 'fine'. One - He was complementing Tofu, which he never did; and two - he was pretending to cough, which was something he did when he was lying. Instead of lecturing him on the rudeness of lying, she decided to leave him alone. Her son being in love was something she still struggled with, however much she had accepted he was growing up, it was still hard.

Sam came out of her bedroom to find Carly and Cat laughing on the couch, a buffet presented on the table in front consisting of various meats. This was Carly's usual tactic to get Sam to talk. As soon as the two noticed her, Cat made some excuse and then ran out of the door, and Carly invited Sam to sit next to her. "What do you want to know?" Sam asked, groaning and grabbing a piece of chicken. Carly knocked it out of her hand and gave her a slap. "You know the rules. No meat until you give the deets!"

"Fine. Freddie came to visit a few weeks ago." Sam said, quickly picking the piece of chicken up off the floor and shoving it in her mouth.

"Okay."  
"Cat tricked him into coming down here because she was jealous of the time I was spending with her friend Jade." Sam picked a piece of ham next.

"Right."  
"Erm…"  
"How did you feel when you first saw Freddie?"

"Jealous." Sam said. "He was on a date with Cat and he looked so gorgeous and…"

"Well done. It helps to tell people how you felt. You deserve two pieces of meat!"  
"And then… I accidentally said I had loved him. And then one thing led to another… and he ended up getting eaten by Tuna fish. I saved his life… he was in hospital for a bit and then I offered to meet up with him. We didn't get round to that because his mother found out where he was and brought her own personal ambulance to LA and drove him back to Seattle to stay in the hospital there."

"Good girl. Well done for not lying, your story matches Cat's story." Carly said. Sam took the full plate of ribs. "And how do you feel about Freddie now?"

"I hate him." Sam said, with her mouth full of meat.

"Hate?"

"Yep."

"And this is where the lying begins." Carly said, rolling her eyes, but smirking at her friend. "Are we really gonna go through this again?"

"Go through what? I'm not lying."

"Yeah, you are. Look, just a minute ago you admitted he was gorgeous!"

"So? I can hate gorgeous people!"

Carly shook her head at her friend. "You are so messed up."

"I don't like Freddie anymore. The only reason I used to like him is because my head was wacked-up. I'm fine now." Sam said, finishing off the last rib. Carly knew she wouldn't get anything else out of her now - and to be honest, she had done quite well admitting as much as she had, and now that the meat was devoured there was nothing to bribe the girl with either.

"Look, I don't 100% believe you, but I'll drop it for now. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about, I did try ringing you loads of times but someone had cut themselves off from the world."

"Sorry." Sam said, looking down. "I just…"

"I know you struggle with feeling strong emotions, Sam but it really doesn't help to cut people out!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, let me tell you. I got an email from the people at Webicon inviting us to do an iCarly reunion - you know, us getting back together for the fans. I think it'll be fun. Also, they're holding it here in LA this year as they've got enough stands for a bigger venue. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Carls, sounds like a lot of work. When is it?"

"In a couple of weeks. I've known about it for a while but hadn't been able to get in contact with you. They want to know by tonight."

"What did Freddie say?" Sam asked, looking around the room as if she wasn't interested in the answer.

"I haven't asked him yet. I figured you'd be harder to persuade, so I wanted to ask you first. I know Gibby will say yes immediately. Do you want to do it?"

Sam was silent for a moment, thinking. She thought about the excitement of getting the gang back together. She thought about their past experience at Webicon, including the fan war (which she really didn't want to re-live). She thought about Freddie, and then Gibby, and then how happy Carly would be if she agreed to this. "I'll do it." Sam said, however the nervousness was evident in her voice.

"You've changed, you know, Sam." Carly smiled at her. "You're such a big softie."

"I haven't changed." Sam said, letting out a loud burp for effect. "I'm still Sam."

"You made that decision because of me. I know you'd rather not sit in a room full of screaming fans, arguing about Creddie and Seddie. I know you really, really don't want to see Freddie again - or at least thats what you're telling yourself - and I know you're all confused about feelings and love and stuff and you'd rather just go back to bed and cry. You are so much stronger now, Sam, yet you're such a sweetheart under that mask."

Sam thought for a moment, smiling at what Carly had said, touched. She then narrowed her eyes. "I don't have feelings or love." She said. "And I don't care if I see Freddie or not. He could walk into this room right this second and I wouldn't- Wait, you haven't told him to come, have you?"

"No. That was Plan B if I couldn't get you out of bed. But thankfully, you were easy today. However, Freddie will be walking into this room in about two weeks time for Webicon, which I know he'll agree to."

"Why will he be coming here for Webicon, it's not being held in here."

"Yeah, but it's close. So, I've decided Freddie and I are going to crash with you for a couple of nights whilst it's on."

"And you didn't think to consult me?"  
"Na. You'd have agreed anyways, when you worked out you and Freddie would be spending so much time together in a small space and it'd be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to-"

"Shay." Sam warned, getting off the couch and brushing all of the crumbs off of her outfit.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'd better get going. I know Cat will be waiting to come back in, she's probably sat right outside the door."

"Where are you going?" Sam said, realising for the first time she didn't know Carly's situation or how she'd even got here.

"Back to Seattle. I'm going to stay with Spencer for a couple of weeks until Webicon. My dad is stationed overseas for a little while anyway so I was going to be lonely in Italy. I'l ring Freddie on my way back and then Gibby to ask them about Webicon."

"Alright." Sam said, leaning in to give her a hug.

"Call me tomorrow. I'll talk to Freddie and work out the details and then I'll let you know when we're arriving."  
"I still cant believe you're just inviting yourself to stay at my apartment."

"I can get a hotel if you want and leave you and Freddie to-"

"You're very welcome at my apartment!" Sam cut off.

"That's what I thought." Carly said, before leaving the apartment. She did almost trip over Cat, however, who was as predicted sat right behind the door. As she got into the taxi, she dialled Freddie's number.

Freddie Benson had finally escaped the dinner table, with the disgusting tofu that he was forced to complement to change the topic. It wasn't that he didn't like tofu, because he did, but the way his mother made it, with no added stuff, was revolting. For some reason his mum had asked him about Sam, something she sometimes did but not usually this often. Freddie sat down on his bed and was about to get undressed and ready for bed when his phone began to ring. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Carly was the one calling. He grinned. "Hello?"  
"Hi!" Carly replied on the other end. He could hear traffic in the background, it sounded like she was in a car.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm back in America for a bit, and I've got a couple things I wanted to talk to you about. I am on my way back to Seattle as we speak, but they're quite important so I thought I'd give you a call. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." Freddie said, even though he wasn't feeling good really - his head was pounding from all the thinking he'd been doing, he felt sick from all the junk food (specifically fat cakes and fried chicken) he'd been eating - though he couldn't stop. Anything to remind him of her.

"So, you spending your nights on the freezing fire escape and eating mountains of fat cakes is classed as good?" Carly asked, and Freddie could tell she was smirking even through the phone. He wondered for a moment if he'd said his last thoughts out loud.

"How do you know about the fat cakes?" He asked. "And there's nothing wrong with the fire escape. It's relaxing out there."

"Oh, and also I heard from a little birdie that you spend your free periods at school sat in the courtyard? That you've even been to visit troubled waters a couple of times?"

Freddie knew he'd been busted. "Where are you getting this information form, Carly?"  
"I rang your mum and she told me about the fire escape and fat cakes."

"You rang my mum?"

"I needed her permission for one of the things I'm going to talk to you about."

"And how did you find out about the, erm… other locations?"  
"Gibby."

Freddie was silent for a while. "It doesn't mean anything." He said.

"So, it doesn't mean you're still in love with Sam?"

"Me? In love with Sam? No, no way. That's ridiculous! Sam and I are completely over and I haven't even seen her since she left Seattle."

"Unless you include the time you saw her two weeks ago?" Carly said.

"What… When… How do you know about that?"

"Your mum… Sam's friend Cat… Sam…"

"Sam spoke to you about it?" Carly noticed that Freddie's voice lightened up a bit, excited.

"I spoke to Sam about it." Carly corrected. "She didn't come to me. Sam was feeling a bit… sad, so I-"

"Is she okay?" Freddie interrupted.

"Yes, she's fine. I've been to see her this afternoon, I've just left. I spoke to her about when you went to visit. I heard you went on a date with Cat?"

"It wasn't a real date, really. Cat was only using me to make Sam jealous."

"Did you like Cat?"

"No. It was nice to get a bit of attention for once but really I was worried about Sam and her 'injury' I thought she had. I was only really there to see her." Freddie said. Carly grinned, she was finally getting somewhere with him.

"So why did you go out with her then?"

"As I said, it was nice to get a bit of attention. I've had no romantic interests since, well, Sam." Freddie coughed. "And I was maybe kinda hoping it would make Sam jealous." Freddie admitted. "I don't know if it did or not. It would have been nice to know she was still into me after all this time, you know?"

"I know what you mean." Carly said. When she realised that Freddie wasn't going to say anything else, she spoke again. "I've had an email from the people at Webicon. They want to do an iCarly reunion panel thing at the Webicon in two weeks time."

"Wow!" Freddie said. "I'm surprised people still want to see us!"

"I know. They said there was a lot of requests for us to be there. I spoke to your mum and she said she'd be happy for you to go."  
"She did?" Freddie asked, surprised.

"She did. I said it might cheer you up."

"I don't need cheering up."

"Yeah, you do. Just as much as Sam does. Sam has said she'll come."

"Sam wants to go back to that place full of screaming fans?"  
"I don't think she particularly wants to, no, but she's coming. I think she knows I really want to. It's a chance for us to meet up again as well, you know spend a bit of time together as a trio. Well, with Gibby as well."

"Gibby's invited as well? Cool!"

"Yeah. Also, we'll be staying at Sam's apartment."

"We're staying at Sam's?" Freddie asked. Carly grinned when she realised how excited the boy (well, man) sounded.

"Yeah. It's being held not too far from her place, so we're crashing there for a couple of nights."

"Awesome."

"Anyway. I need to get going. I've still gotta call Gibby and then get on my flight back to Seattle."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you around then, I guess."

"Yeah, alright. Well, bye-"

"Wait, wait one more thing." Freddie cut her off.

"What?"

"Sam."

"What about Sam?"  
"Was… she okay? I mean, was she…" Freddie trailed off.

"Yeah. She's okay. She was feeling a bit under the weather initially, and she'd been ignoring my calls but-"

"She's been ignoring mine too. I thought maybe it was something I'd done or-"

"She was ignoring everyone. She's feeling much better now, though. She was quite up-beat when I left. As I was leaving she put about 6 pizzas in the oven as well so she's defiantly still, well, Sam."

"Good, good."

"You should give her a call." Carly said. "Bye, Freddie."

"Bye."

Sam placed the pizzas on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down, grabbing a slice for each hand. Cat sat down next to her and took a slice of margarita. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Cat said to her. "You seem happier now."

"I'm okay now." Sam said. "I was just feeling a bit sad."

"About the neighbours goldfish?"

"Yeah." Sam said, realising it was easier to agree then to try and explain the real reason - a reason she wasn't ready to even admit to herself. "Thanks for calling Carly."

"I was stuck with what to do with you. I thought she'd give me advice but she came straight down."  
"She's a good friend." Sam smiled.

"Am I a good friend?"

"You are." Sam said. "Look, when Carly was here she told me about Webicon. It's this even we go to as an iCarly team. They're doing one here in LA in a couple of weeks."  
"Oh yeah. Robbie invited me to go there with him." Cat said. "I meant to say."  
"On a date?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows and grinning at Cat.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Cat said, blushing. "We're going with Jade and Beck as well. Jade asked if I wanted to sleep at her house afterwards."  
"Are you going to?"

"I think so. I didn't want to say yes because I didn't want you to alone, but you could maybe stay with Carly."

"Well, they've kind of invited themselves to stay over here. Are you alright with that?"

"Yepperooni!" Cat said, laughing.

"Yepperooni?" Sam questioned.  
"It's something Robbie says. I think it means yes."

"Alrighty then. Well, it's all worked out quite well." Sam was about to continue when she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She saw the caller ID as Freddie. "I won't be a minute. Don't eat all the pizza." She said as she started to walk away. Sam then tuned back and grabbed the plate of chicken and bacon pizza before walking to the bedroom.

Carly finally dialled the number of the last person on her list, Gibby. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hi! Gibby, it's Carly."

"Hey Carly, how you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm back in America for a bit. I've just been to see Sam and I've rung Freddie. I'm on my way to the airport now to catch a flight to Seattle."

"So you've left me until last?" Gibby asked, hurt.

"No, no." Carly reassured. "Well, yes, but for a good reason. I want to talk to you about Webicon. They have invited us to Webicon in LA in two weeks time. It's an iCarly reunion special thing. Are you up to it?"

"Yeah! Sounds great."

"See, I knew I could count on you. I knew Sam, however, can be difficult and Freddie can be stubborn when he tries. I wanted to get those two to agree to it first as they're more difficult than you. When they're all hung up on each other, those two can be so stubborn it's unbelievable."

"Tell me about it. Freddie doesn't talk about anything but Sam. Well, he talks about you sometimes, but no offence - it's usually about Sam."

"I don't think they ever fell out of love to be honest." Carly said. Gibby made a sound of agreement. "So anyway, with Webicon. Its being held in LA, close to Sam's apartment, so we're going to stay at Sam's for a couple of nights whilst we're there. Once I've spoke to the people and confirmed we're going I'll sort out the details and times. Are you still in Seattle?"

"Yep."  
"Maybe you, me and Freddie can travel to LA together then. I'll have a look at flights tonight."  
"Sounds good."

"Look, the taxi is pulling up to the airport now so I've gotta go. I'll text you later, okay Gibbs?"  
"Great. See you, Carly."  
"Bye." Carly ended the call. She payed the taxi and then grinned as she walked up to the airport. The iCarly gang was getting back together.

 **Sam's POV**

The two weeks in-between Carly visiting and Webicon passed quite quickly. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, I was glad to see Carly again, I had missed her so much and seeing her in person was way better than phone calls and video chats. It was also nice to be seeing Gibby again. I had kept in touch with him as well and we were probably closer now than we ever had been before. Freddie, however was a different story. I was glad to be seeing him again, I really did enjoy seeing him, however I was just nervous about how to react when I saw him. I knew I could sometimes get out of control when I was around him, take things over the top. I also knew that we had kind of arranged to 'have some fun' the last time we saw each other, but that never ended up happening due to his freakish mother. How was I supposed to act around him? Did he still have feelings for me?

The sound of Cat dragging her suitcase through the apartment broke me out of my thoughts. "You got everything?"  
"Yepperooni!"

"You've got to stop saying that!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Never!" Cat screeched back, opening the front door. "Have a good time at Webicon. I'll maybe see you there."  
"Yeah, you have a good time too."

"Have fun with Freddie." Cat said, giving me what was supposed to be a wink, but looked nothing like one.

"Have fun with Robbie!" I fired back, knowing it would make her embarrassed. It did.

"Bye!" Cat said, blushing as she shut the door behind her. I decided I'd better clean the apartment up a bit and make the couch into a bed for whoever decided to sleep on it, depending on how we arranged ourselves tonight.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. It came just as I finished setting out the ingredients for our meal. I grinned and bounded over to the door, opening it to revel my childhood best friends. "Carly!" I greeted her initially, hugging my brunette best friend and inviting her inside with a gesture of my hand. She came in, dragging a small suitcase behind her.

"Hey Sam!" Gibby said, who was next in line. He nodded his head in my direction and then let himself in.

Freddie was the next and last person. I looked into his eyes (it was hard not to - have you seen the size of those pools of chocolate?) and tried to give him a casual smile - the one I'd been practicing in the mirror (you know, the I-don't-still-have-feelings-for-you-we're-just-friends-so-I'm-just-saying-hi-in-a-casual-way-even-though-you-make-my-heart-flutter-in-ways-it-shouldn't smile?) - however the causal smile turned into a ginormous grin within seconds and we stood there for who-knows-how-long grinning at each other. I was glad that he was grinning too, and it wasn't just me smiling like an idiot. "Sam." He said eventually, finally breaking eye contact and looking to the floor. "Hi!"

"Benson." I nodded at him, ushering him into the apartment. I looked over at Carly, who was stood near the TV. She looked between me and Freddie and grinned at me, raising her eyebrows up and down in what was clearly meant to be a suggestive way. I shook my head at her and gave her a disapproving look. "So, do you guys want to out your bags in my room? Then we'll work out where we're going to sleep and stuff whilst Freddie makes us dinner." I looked over at Freddie to see his face change from contentment to shock.

"Since when am I making dinner?"

"Since I've been craving your homemade Mac and Cheese for months and you haven't been around to provide it." I said, like it was obvious. I pointed to the ingredients (yes, I remembered the exact ones). "Look, I've got you all the stuff. Just go put your bag in my room and then get cookin', macaroni boy."

Freddie looked like he was about to protest, but then huffed and turned to put his bag in my room. Carly and Gibby followed, and I went into the kitchen, getting a pan out of the cupboard and filling it with water, before turning on the stove and placing the pan upon it. Freddie came back out and joined me in the kitchen. "That's as much as I'm doing, Fredhead. Now, get on with making the sauce so I can taste-test it!"  
"You're so bossy." Freddie commented, however he didn't go against my orders, and started to open the bag of cheese. "So, how are you?" He asked. I noticed Carly and Gibby come out of the room, and they came and sat on the barstools near the counter where I was stood.

"I'm good." I said. "You?"

"I'm great." He said, giving me a smile. "However I do have this demon forcing me to make macaroni and cheese for her, which is undesirable."

"Oh, can it Benson. You love making Macaroni and Cheese for me."

"That I do." He said. The smile he gave me afterwards was suspicious because it seemed kind of flirtatious, and I knew he didn't like me like that anymore - so why was he flirting? I looked over at Carly, and she was looking back and forth between us again and smirking, catching my eye and raising her eyes in a suggestive way. She was doing that a lot. I feel like these next few days is just going to be me trying to figure out what I feel for Freddie (because, however much I'd like to deny it forever and move on, these past five minutes have shown that I clearly still feel something, hopefully just a little crush that I can squash and stomp upon until the boy leaves), but I'm also going to have to be careful of what I say or do in front of Carly, because she was clearly trying to figure out what I was feeling, and could ultimately morph into Matchmaker Carly at any given time.

The four of us chatted amongst ourselves whilst dinner was being prepared. We mainly talked about Webicon, and what each of us was expecting to happen, but we also talked about what we'd done int he many months apart. I worked out that Carly and I talked the most, as we seemed to know the most about each others lives. Freddie and Gibby saw each other regularly back in Seattle. Next came me and Freddie, then Carly and Gibby, then Carly and Freddie, then me and Gibby. As we chatted, Freddie kept interrupting to ask where different items were in the kitchen, but eventually, around 7pm, the meal was ready to serve. We all squeezed in at the table and served ourselves from a bowl in the middle of the table with the cheesy goodness inside. I moaned at the taste of Freddie's Mac and Cheese - it was one of the nicest tastes in the world. "This is amazing Freddie." I said with my mouth full. He was polite and just smiled at me whilst he was eating.

"This is good, Freddie." Gibby agreed. "I understand why Sam has been craving it."  
"It's delicious, Freddie!" Carly added.

"See? What did I tell you?" I said, stuffing more into my mouth.

"I'm glad it's satisfied your cravings, Puckett." Freddie said to me.

"Definitely." I said. There was a short silence. "So, sleeping arrangements. There's the couch which will fit two on, and mine and Cat's beds."

"How about you and me sleep on the couch." Carly suggested, gesturing to me. "I know you'd rather stay in your own bed, but we're used to sharing a bed whereas Gibby and Freddie would maybe find it a bit awkward sharing the couch."

"Good idea." Freddie agreed. "Girls are way more comfortable sharing than men."

"Don't classify yourself as a Man, Benson. You're barely a boy." I said.

"Hey, I love sharing beds with people." Gibby said, clearly offended.

"That's… great Gibby. However, it's three against one. Me, Sam and Freddie all agree on us girls having the couch." Carly said.  
"Fine." Gibby said, clearly disgruntled with the decision.

"So, it's all set. Webicon starts at 2pm, so if we're up and dressed by 11 we can go out for dinner and then travel. It'll leave us plenty of time."  
"Sounds good." I agreed. "Fredward, I want you up by 8am to make me a Full English. I've also missed your bacon, your sausages, your fried toast… your hash browns… your-"

"I get it! You've missed my cooking!" Freddie interrupted, grinning at me. I couldn't help but grin back, and I felt myself starting to stare into his eyes again. "Have you got the ingredients in for a Full English?" He broke me out of the trance once again.  
"No." I sighed. "I can go to the shop down the road and get some. We only need eggs and bacon. Do you want to-"

"I'll come with you, Sam!" Carly said, cutting me off. "I want a little walk after that big meal anyway."

I could tell she wanted to talk, because she had offered to come quickly (and enthusiastically) and I knew for a fact Carly _hated_ walking after large meals. I could also guess exactly what she wanted to talk about. "Alright." I said. "You two could get ready for bed and then pick a movie for us to watch tonight. There's a collection of DVD's over there on that shelf. Don't pick anything of Cat's though - the chick flicks or the cartoons."  
"See you in a bit." Freddie said, smiling at me once more. I smiled back but tried to control myself, as not to give Carly anymore evidence than she already had for this interrogation.

 **General POV**

Carly and Sam had barely walked a few steps before Carly spoke up. "I thought you hated him." She said. However much the statement was very vague, the blonde knew exactly who she was talking about, what she was talking about, and what she was implying.

Sam blushed. "Okay, I don't hate him. We're friends." She said, trying again to hide what she was feeling. She was so much better at this when she was alone, or with Cat, but with Carly or Freddie she was useless.

"You're friends, yes, I'll accept that. However, you want to be so much more than that, Sam, and so does he."

"No he doesn't." Sam said. "And neither do I. I'll admit, I still think he's cute, and he is very, very nice to look at. I know you've probably figured out already that I find him… well, attractive. However, that is all there is to it. I don't like him like that anymore. As I said, that was a phase, you know, where my head wasn't exactly right. I'm okay now though. We're okay… He's a friend. A good-looking friend." Sam finished. She looked at Carly, looking for any sign of belief on her face. To Sam's surprise, she actually seemed satisfied with the answer.

"You promise me?" Carly asked.

"Promise." Sam said. She felt bad lying to her friend, as inside her head, she was almost 99% sure that she had feelings for Freddie again (if they'd ever left) but she was in the process of trying to get rid of those feelings, and admitting to Carly that she was almost sure she had them was not going to help the process. Telling her would only hinder the process of getting over him, because it made them feel so much more realistic being said to someone else, and also Carly would try and meddle. Sam decided that all she needed to do was get through these couple of days with Freddie, try not to smile too much or look into those eyes, and then when he left they could go back to seeing each other once a year and talking over the phone (where it was so much easier to hide what she was feeling).

When they returned with the eggs and the bacon, Freddie and Gibby were sat on the barstools in the kitchen, talking about Webicon. They placed the items into the kitchen and then went to get ready themselves whilst Freddie put in the DVD (he had chosen a thriller, something most of them would like) and sat in the middle of the couch that had been turned into a bed. It was all set up, layered with a couple of duvets he found in Sam's closet, and lots of pillows. He also had the popcorn ready that he found in the cupboard. Gibby sat to the left of him, so now he would have the two girls on his right. He was hopeful that Sam would sit next to him, but then also realised it maybe wasn't a good idea if she did - he was really struggling to hide what he felt. It almost seemed like they were back to the stage just before Sam kissed him at the lock-in, where they were really close friends, but also had sweet, intimate moments and they kept dancing around the subject of actually liking each other.

Sam ended up sitting next to Freddie. It was initially awkward when their sides kept bumping as they got comfortable and they brushed arms a few times, however once they were settled the awkwardness went, apart from a few episodes of eye-gazing and body-staring. This did not go unnoticed by Carly, however she trusted her best friend and thought that they maybe were just best friends who found each other attractive. Everything that happened did go unnoticed by Gibby, who was busy trying to see how many pieces of popcorn he could fit up his nostril, much to Freddie's disgust, and Sam's delight.

By the time the movie finished, Carly was fast asleep (so the sleeping arrangements had worked out well, really.) Sam walked through with Gibby and Freddie to make sure they got the right beds (Sam did not want a shirtless Gibby sleeping in her bed) and then gave a quick goodnight before exiting and laying down next to Carly. All she could think of whilst trying to get to sleep was the fact that Freddie was going to be sleeping in her bed. The smell of him - her favourite smell after bacon (and maybe ham, sausages and other various meat products) - would linger in her bed and that thought excited her. She tried to calm her mind down, because when she started thinking of Freddie bad things happened (Eg. Admitting feelings, daydreaming about him, kissing him unexpectedly in a school courtyard), however it took her just over two hours to finally get some sleep.

The next morning, Freddie woke first. He didn't even have to set an alarm, he just woke up in excitement, wanting to make Sam a breakfast she'd never forget. He realised straight away that this was strange, and probably didn't help him hide his feelings from the others, but he couldn't help himself. The look on Sam's face when she ate his food was worth it. He walked through the the main area of the house and firstly checked if Carly and Sam were still asleep. They were, however Freddie knew that Sam would walk as soon as he started cooking due to the smell. He went into the kitchen and started on the meal. As expected, five minutes later he could hear rustling from the couch and Sam awoke, stretching and then walking over to the kitchen to sit on the barstool. "Mornin' Fredlumps." She greeted, resting her head in her hands.

"Hey, Sam." He said. They both spoke in quiet voices, not wanting to wake Carly.

"Smells delicious."

"Looks it, too." Freddie said, holding a piece of bacon up that was almost finished cooking to show her.

"Mmmmm." Sam said, already starving. "How did you sleep?" She asked, trying to act nonchalant, as if she hadn't spent all night thinking about Freddie in her bed (he'd also appeared in her dreams as well).

"Well. Your bed is so much comfier than mine since my mum won't let me have a soft mattress incase it 'curves my back', whatever that means. However, I did find various pieces of meat in the bed whilst I was sleeping and saw many suspicious stains."

"You'd better not have eaten my chicken leg." Sam warned. "And anyway, you should be glad you're in my bed. Cat's is full of stuffed animals which stare at you with their creepy eyes - and she has a close-up picture of Robbie's face hung beside her bed. That thing terrifies me like you don't know what."

Freddie laughed. "Is it worse than the poster Carly's got of Harry Styles? You know the one where he's-"

"Yes! It's even worse than that! Though that poster comes close second."  
"Right." Freddie grinned. "We're all done! Here is your breakfast, Princess Puckett, made by the one and only Freddie Benson!"  
"You're so lame." Sam said, as he handed her the plate and started to dish up his own, but she couldn't help but beam at him once he'd tuned his back.

"You love it really, though, Sam." He said. The two of them moved to sit at the table.

"You wish." Sam said with a mouth full of bacon. "Uhhhh, this is so good!"

"Freddie Benson, master chef at your service." Freddie winked at her. Sam tried to look like she was more interested in her food, but the cute expression on his face drew her in once more. Her smile faded as she continued to look into his eyes, but then also inspect his hair, his nose, his lips and the rest of his body before finally settling on his eyes again. Freddie was having a very similar problem, however the grin on his face was evident as he stared at her. The two of them heard a movement from the couch and suddenly broke away, turning back to the breakfast. Freddie shovelled his baked beans into his mouth whereas Sam just stared at the Fried Bread on the side of her plate, trying to slow down her heart rate. Carly came and sat on the opposite side of them, noticing immediately how awkward they were both acting. Freddie broke the silence. "I'll go get you a plate full, Carls. The food is still simmering so It'll be warm." Freddie left to go get Carly's meal.

"What's up with you two?" Carly whispered once he'd gone.  
"Nothing." Sam said quickly. She noticed Carly's glare. "Well, we kind of had a moment before you woke up. I'm glad you woke when you did or I might have taken it too far." Sam said, checking the progress of Freddie before she spoke again. "So, thanks."

"What kind of moment?"

"You know… the eye gazing again. And maybe a bit of lip-gazing… I don't know. I might have to get him to wear a paper bag over his head for the next couple of days."  
"I'm back! Here you go, Carls." He placed it down in front of her. At that moment, Gibby came out of the room, so Freddie took a U-Turn straight back to the kitchen and dished up another plate. Sam took this opportunity to steal the rest of his bacon.

The four of them ate dinner at Bots and arrived at Webicon just after 1:30pm, with plenty of time to find the room where they would be based and set up. They were greeted by many fans, and they were all touched by the fact they still had so many eager fans when the show had ended. The room was set up the same as before, with a long table on the stage at the front with the iCarly logo on the big screen behind them. Gibby sat to the far left, with Carly next to him, Sam next to Carly and then Freddie on the far right. Sam had already decided that she wasn't going to look or smile at Freddie for the whole session, not wanting to tip off any Seddie fans (although, as the last webicon showed, they didn't need anything to 'tip them off', they could work with nothing).

As soon as Freddie sat in his seat at the table he noticed Sam was acting strange. She was completely avoiding his gaze and every time he looked at her she looked further to the left. Carly and Gibby were talking quietly amongst themselves as the room slowly started to fill with fans. Sam instantly noticed the t-shirts that some of the fans were wearing - and they made her feel sick to her stomach. The t-shirts, worn by ten different people so far, were purple, and said 'Seddie' in capital letters across the chest. That wasn't the worst part, however, as also printed on the t-shirt was a picture of her and Freddie _kissing_. Sam tried to look at the photo closer, squinting her eyes, to work out _how the hell_ someone had a photo of them kissing. She worked out quite quickly that that it was the kiss they had shared at school in front of her locker. _How did the Seddiers have a picture of that? Was it online?_ Someone at school must have taken it, she quickly realised. _What a stalker_. Sam could feel herself wanting to burst into tears at the vivid reminder, and closer her eyes tightly shut to shop any tears. She decided to not look ahead anymore, and instead played with the bottle of water she had in her hands. She snuck a couple of glances at Freddie to see that he was staring at the t-shirt that a fan was wearing also, his eyes wide in shock and his face bright red. She looked over at Carly, who had her eyebrows raised at a particular fan wearing the dreaded t-shirt. Gibby was applying hand cream.

The hall quickly filled and Freddie noticed that unlike before, where the fans had been split half and half, there seemed to be mainly Seddiers (or was it just his imagination?). Once the doors were shut closed at the back and the security guard gave them the thumbs up, Carly tapped her microphone a few times to get everyones attention. "Hi!" She squealed into the microphone. "Thank you so much everyone for coming to see iCarly at Webicon. We are so grateful for your continued love and support even after the show has ended!"

"How is everyone doing?" Sam asked, trying to keep upbeat even though she still felt sick inside.

"GIBBAHHH!" Gibby screamed into the microphone. The audience erupted into conversation, some saying 'hi' back to Carly, others answering Sam's question concerning their wellbeing, and the rest mimicking Gibby.

Freddie tapped his microphone to quieten the audience, copying Carly's earlier actions. "So, we've got some stuff planned. We're going to be answering questions first, and then we've got some clips to show you including unseen footage of iCarly webisodes, and then we'll be having a meet and greet for those of you with VIP passes. So, who wants to ask a question?" Freddie asked. Almost every member of the audience raised their hand.

"Yeah, who wants to go first?" Carly asked. "Okay, you. You on the end of the second row." Carly pointed.

"Thank you so much! iCarly was my life and I still think about you guys every day!" The girl said.

"Aww, that is so sweet!"  
"I just wanted to ask, do you think you'll ever do a reunion episode?"

Carly looked at her friends. "Maybe, yeah. I mean, never say never. I think we will do in the future and bring back a couple of old skits. Maybe once we all live a bit closer together."

"Great news!" The girl replied, satisfied.

"Anyone have a question for Gibby?" Gibby asked, standing and pointing to a man in the middle of the front row. "You, you with the pink snow boots!"

The guy looked up in confusion. "But I didn't raise my hand!"  
"Ask the Gibster a question."  
"But I don't have-"

"ASK!"

"Okay, okay. Erm… do you have any siblings, Gibby."

"What a lame question. Next!" Gibby shook his head in disappointment. The man in the snow boots didn't hide how offended he was.

"Okay, okay! Next question!" Carly said, before a fight broke out. "You, with the tattoos!"

"What was each of your favourite Sketches on iCarly?" The woman asked.

"Good question. Well, mine was the Cowboy and The Idiot Farm Girl. That one was always the funniest to me.

"Mine was definitely Messin' With Lewbert." Sam said. "I do miss pranking that wart-head."

"My favourite was Baby Spencer." Freddie replied.

Gibby spoke up last. "Mine was the pathetic play where I played the dad." He said. "Or anytime I got to drink questionable liquids or fly around the studio." The audience murmured in agreement.

Freddie decided to have a turn next. "Who else has a question?" Most people raised their hands. Freddie purposely chose a man in the front row who did not have a Seddie shirt on. "Erm, you. Guy with the red hat." Freddie pointed.

"YASSSS!" The man roared in excitement. He quickly stood up and ripped off his coat, throwing it to the ground revealing a purple Seddie shirt. Freddie groaned. "Hi, Freddie. My name is Matt. I am a huge Seddie fan, as you can tell by the t-shirt I'm wearing, which I designed and sold to other Seddie shippers online." Freddie groaned again and hit his forehead multiple times. Of course he'd pick the _goddamn designer_ of the t-shirt! "I want to know: why did you and Sam break up? Are you planning on getting back together in the near future?"  
Freddie's eyes widened. He looked across at Sam, who was blushing madly whilst playing with the water bottle in her lap. This surprised him - he was expecting her to fight back and give this guy a piece of her mind - however she was silent. Freddie cleared his throat. "That's, erm, between me and Sam." He said. "We're just friends now."

"You said 'just friends _now_ '! That means there is a chance of you getting together in the future!" A girl shouted, standing from her seat.

"Freddie didn't deny they will get back together! Someone, quote that on the _Seddie Wikia_!" Another girl shouted, close to girl No.1.

"I'm on it!" A big guy in a Seddie hoodie called, ferociously typing on his phone.

"Freddie also didn't state the reason why him and Sam broke up! That clearly means he is delicate about the subject and still loves her!"

"I bet they _totally_ regret breaking up!"

"I bet neither of them have dated since!"

"Or maybe they didn't ever break up - maybe they're dating secretly!"

"Hey guys, don't forget about Sam! She hasn't said anything! Clearly she doesn't want to speak incase she accidentally reveals her feelings!" Sam widened her eyes at the accuracy of this.

"Neither have Carly or Gibby! Maybe they're protecting their friends secret relationship!"

"IS SOMEONE GETTING ALL OF THIS ON THE WIKIA?"

"I AM!" Replied ferocious-typing guy.

"AND I'M ALREADY WRITING A FANFICTION ABOUT IT!" Screamed a girl with curly hair, writing in her Seddie notebook at a speed that was dangerously fast.

"I WILL READ THAT FANFIC MULTIPLE TIMES!" Another fan shouted back. "GIVE ME YOUR USERNAME!"

"I'LL POST MY NAME ON THE SEDDIE GROUP CHAT!" The girl replied, continuing to write. Sam, Freddie and Carly stared open-mouthed at what was going on, in pure disbelief. Is it possible the fans had got even crazier since the last time they were here? Sam secretly wondered where the Creddie fans were, hoping they could jump in and save the day by arguing back - but no-one seemed to be! It seemed everyone was on the same side!

"HEY GUYS I'VE DONE IT!" A fan screamed, way louder than all of the rest. He ran up onto the stage and stood in front of the iCarlies. They all just looked at him in shock. Freddie was about to ask him to get down - and ask him what he'd done - but then the man continued. "Look at the screen behind them. I've worked out how to connect the pictures."

Everyone talked among themselves in excitement as the big screen behind the iCarly crew started to play a montage of pictures of Sam and Freddie on iCarly throughout the years. The gang tuned round to see what was going on and they all widened their eyes in shock. Was this an iCarly reunion panel or just a Seddie club meeting?

"I love this." Gibby commented.

"How did you get all these photos?" Carly asked. "And how did you connect your photos to it? Is that even allowed? Is there no security in here?" She looked over at Sam and Freddie. Freddie now had a straight face whilst staring at the screen, and Carly could see him trying not to smile. Sam, however, was clearly still in shock as her eyes still hadn't retuned to their normal size. The pictures continued to play as Freddie got up and ran to the electronics, trying to unplug whatever was playing them, followed by the guy who started it all, clearly trying to stop Freddie in his tracks. When the picture on the screen next changed, it flipped to the same picture that was on all the Seddie t-shirts - the picture of Sam and Freddie kissing in the school hallway. As soon as Sam saw the picture, she got up and ran. She ran off the stage, down the side of the hall and out of the side door, pushing past any fans that got in her way. Carly got up and bolted after her, trying not to loose the blonde hair in the mass of people surrounding the door. When Freddie finally managed to disconnect the cable, he came back to the stage to notice his two friends missing. He turned to Gibby.

"Where are Sam and Carly?"  
"Beats me." Gibby replied. "Hey, why'd you shut down the photos? The audience loved them."

"What- What- Because there was no need for a montage of Sam and I to be displayed on a giant television screen!" Freddie said. "It made both me and Sam uncomfortable and- Wait, did Sam run away?"

"I told you man, I don't know. Look, I was just enjoying a few snapshots of my two buddies when-"

"I've got to go find Sam." Freddie said. He looked out into the hall to see chaos erupting, but decided that it really wasn't the main problem right now. He exited the stage and left the room, looking left and right for any sign of his friends.

Carly managed to follow Sam all the way from the hall, to the Fatshake stand, to a small hallway at the back of the arena where Sam decided to hide. Carly watched for a moment and gave her best friend a chance to breathe before walking up to her and slouching down on the floor opposite. Sam didn't even look up from her shake. "You'll get brain freeze drinking it that quick." Carly said.

"That's the point." Sam said, slurping faster. "Maybe the brain freeze will take away all the stupid Freddie in my head."

"You still love him, don't you."

Sam still didn't look up from the shake, stirring it around with her straw. "Yeah."

"Go talk to him!"

"No. I don't want to."

"Yeah, you do."

"Once he goes back to Seattle I'll be fine. As long as I don't see him, I don't think about him."

"Yeah, right."

"Carly!" Sam warned.

"Look, why don't you just ask him out, you know and-"

"Carly I-"

"Just as friends! Maybe later tonight or tomorrow you two could go out. Alone. I can suggest it, if you want. Or I'll take Gibby out and leave you two at the apartment. Try and work out what he's feeling. I am sure he feels the same way but you need to find that out for yourself in order for you to believe it."

"That's not a bad idea, Shay. Will you take Gibby out? I think I'd be more comfortable in the apartment. It's a bit more… relaxed."

"Then I'll do it. I'll take Gibby with me to get some Pizza from a takeaway but we'll say that they took ages and there was a long queue - give you and Freddie some time to talk."

"How do I go about it?"

"Maybe you should just kiss him like you did at the lock in." Carly said.

"I'm really not confident enough to do that anymore." Sam said. "It might be hard to believe, but LA has made me soft. I'm terrified around Freddie like I never was before. Well, not terrified of him, but terrified of him knowing my feelings."

"You are softer." Carly agreed. "This whole conversation you've been using words like 'feelings' and you actually admitted you still love him - I am so proud of you."  
"Don't make this worse than it already is." Sam warned. "But thanks… for you know… listening."

"It's what I'm here for, Sam."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I think you should go back to the apartment. I'll go back to the fans and see if I can answer a few more questions. There's still the meet and greet to go, we can't let them down. I'll tell them you weren't feeling well and went home."

"But won't they think that's suspicious?"  
"Yeah, probably, but all of their suspicions will be true soon anyway, won't they?" Carly winked at her. "Go on, get yourself home. Get a bath or a shower and get some clean clothes on. Relax. We'll meet you back in about an hours time and then Gibby and I will go for Pizza. Alright?" Carly got out her phone and texted Freddie to meet her back at the hall, as she assumed he had gone to look for Sam too.

"Thanks, cupcake."  
"Anytime, Sam."

Sam managed to get a quick shower, dry her hair and put on her favourite outfit (blue jumper with pink star on, along with dark jeans) before her friends got back. She tried to relax in many different ways whilst waiting for them, and ended up watching re-runs on TV and actually calming herself down before they walked through the door. However, when she saw Freddie's concerned face when they locked eyes, her heart rate sped right back up and she started to fiddle with the hem of her jumper. "Hey, Sam, why'd you leave the convention?" Gibby asked. Carly nudged him in the side and gave him a stern glance, but this didn't stop him. "By the way, your hair looked on point in that picture of you and Freddie kissing and-"

"Gibby and I are going to get takeaway pizza now!" Carly interrupted, taking Gibby's wrist and dragging him out of the door by it.

Sam and Freddie locked gazes again. "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. That was all just a bit too much for me back there."  
"I know wh-"

"I'm still in love with you, Freddie." Sam cut him off, walking closer to him so that they were now stood in front of the couch (which had been returned to its original couch form).

"What… wha-"

"I don't think I stopped loving you."

"I-"

"I'm sorry I just kind if came out with it. I just knew I had to say it and wanted to get it over with. Look, that's just how I feel. I understand if you don't-"

"I love you too, Sam." Freddie said, grinning so wide his cheeks immediately started to hurt.

"You- You do?"

"I do!"  
"Well, Carly said you did but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to be let down but I can't stop thinking about you and-" Sam started to ramble, nervous again. Freddie realised she was going on a tangent, and decided to cut her off before she spiralled downwards. Sam was cut off by Freddie's lips being placed upon hers. The two of them were stationary for a moment, both in shock that they were actually kissing again. Sam, however, was the first to deepen it, wrapping her arms around his neck. Freddie then placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. The two of them broke apart after 10 seconds, both of them smiling widely. Sam then pulled Freddie's back back down and initiated another kiss, this one however being far less innocent and way more make-out-y. The two of them fall backwards onto the couch afterwards, breathing heavily and staring at each other, both in pure bliss. Neither could believe what had happened, as Sam was defiantly expecting to just ignore the by until he left (and this clearly wasn't ignoring him) and Freddie was expecting them both to hide whatever they were feeling. Freddie put his arm around Sam's shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They intertwined their hands. "So… you still liked me when I came to visit the first time? You know, the time with the tuna?"

"Yeah." Sam said, playing with Freddie's fingers. "I absolutely hated seeing you with Cat." She admitted.

"It almost killed me seeing you kiss Robbie."

"I'm sorry."  
"And I'm sorry about the Cat thing." Freddie said. "We both made mistakes there. But, it's all worked out alright, hasn't it?"  
"It has." Sam said. She got her phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to tell Carly to hurry up with the Pizzas."  
"She's stalling so we can talk?"  
"Yeah, that was the plan." Sam said, texting Carly.

"It worked, then." Freddie grinned at her. "Hey… Sam… I know it'll be long distance and everything but, you know… does this mean we're back together?"

"Yes." Sam said quickly. "Yes, erm… I'd like that a lot."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said. They both thought back to that bittersweet moment when they first said that.

"Wanna play video games?"  
"Let's do it, boy!"

Carly could tell that the talk had gone well by the position she found Sam and Freddie in when her and Gibby got back the Pizzas. The screen of the TV was on the pause menu of a game whilst Sam and Freddie were cuddled up on the couch. When they noticed the presence of the others, they sat up straighter but didn't pull apart. "Pizzas!" Carly announced.

"I'll go get plates." Freddie said, removing his arm from around Sam. "Who wants a peppy cola?"  
"Me!" They all answered back. Gibby sat down on the single armchair and Carly sat on the end of the couch, leaving room in the middle next to Sam for Freddie. Once all of them had tucked into the pizza, Sam spoke up. "Carls, Gibby, Freddie and I have something to tell you." She said. "We're back together!"

"Yes!" Carly squealed, getting up and jumping over Freddie's legs. She leaned down and gave Sam a hug, almost squashing her. "I am so happy for you two!"

"That's great news." Gibby grinned.

"So, how did it happen?" Carly asked, returning to her seat.

"Well, I just kind of came right out and said I loved him." Sam said, blushing.

"And I told her that I love her too."  
"And then we kissed."  
"You know, multiple times." Freddie grinned at her, pulling his arm more securely around her waist.

"I am so, so happy for you guys." Carly gushed.

"What time have you got to get going tomorrow?" Sam asked, changing the subject from her and Freddie when she noticed herself starting to blush again.

"We've got to be at the airport for 11, so we'll probably leave here around 10." Carly said. "I wish we didn't have to leave."

"I wish you could stay, too." Sam said.

"Could I stay?" Freddie said. Sam looked up at him. "I mean, school doesn't start back up again for a few more days. How about I switch my flight to Friday? Give us a couple more days together?" Sam and Freddie were staring intently at each other, not taking notice of the other two in the room at all.

"That'd cost you hundreds." Sam said eventually.  
"You're worth it." Freddie said. "I don't spend my money on anything else now that you're not about, you know. Take this as the money I would have spent on you if you were still in Seattle. You know, on meat, and smoothies and stuff."  
"You're serious about this?" Sam said.

"100%."  
"I'd like it if you stayed." Sam said, biting her bottom lip.

"There's nothing you could have done to stop me." Freddie said.

"Awwww!" Carly gushed, breaking the two of them out of their trance. "You two are just so cute."

"Quit it, Shay." Sam laughed.

"Sorry. So, we'll have to arrange to meet up more often. I'm probably going to be in Seattle for a while, anyway, my dad is stationed overseas for quite a while, and not in Italy, so I was planning on coming back for a bit even before I found out about Webicon."

"Yeah, we defiantly will." Sam agreed.

"Totally." Gibby said. "I mean, I love Freddie and all, but that guy can get too much sometimes."

Freddie sat up properly, offended. "Hey! I'm sat right here!"

"So?"  
"What? I'm right here! You can't talk bad about someone when they're sat right there!"

"Don't worry, Gibbs." Sam said. "I know what you mean. Frednub is too much sometimes."  
"Now that I expect from you." Freddie said. "However, Sam, it's still not nice to-" Sam cut him off by kissing him. "Hey, you can't just stop me talking by-" Sam kissed him again. "Okay, maybe you can."  
"You love it, really."

"That I do." Freddie laughed.

 **A/N - And that's the end! I didn't know how to continue it to I've left it there. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
